Chapter 6
Swift Fist is the 6th chapter of Jung-man Cho's Witch Hunter. Xing and Tarrras are confronted by the witch that has been tormenting Abore, Vanir Gullveig. The WHs fight against the mind controlled villagers and Vanir but ends up submitting to Vanir's control. Tasha extorts money from rich people followed by joining the battlefield where he fights against his coworkers but unexpectedly, he ends up getting stabbed by Monica. Summary After using an Earth Scan to check the area for witches, Tarras and Xing discover three mana sources two being Tasha and Halloween. The third was a source emitting beside Tasha. With this Tarras and Xing come up with a plan to have Tasha owe them a favor when the predicted witch surprise attacks Tasha. Before they have the chance to put their plan in action they are surrounded by the villagers who live in the area. It is then revealed that Vanir Gullveig (a witch who has the ability to manipulate people using mana strings) was controlling the villagers and that she avoided Tarras' Earth Scan by hovering on her broomstick. When Xing states that they should finish this quickly Vanir laughs at them. It is then that Xing reveals his alias as "God Speeed Fist" while knocking the villagers away quickly enough to catch a coin he tossed beforehand. Tarras then proceeds to attack Vanir using Earth Cannon but she manages to dodge it but he shatters the rock to use Rain of Earth which breaks her broom and knocks her to the ground. Though she survived, Tarras destroyed the town in the process. Vanir states that the two A-Class WHs were on a totally different level than what she faced before, even stronger than herself and that she was envious enough to want their power for herself. Meanwhile, Tasha is at a manor of a wealthy man where he was being bribed to take care of the witch in Abore as well as battle away from the town. Monica appears and asks how much he managed to get from the rich people living in the area that was listed in Monica's book. Monica asks how much Tasha earned to which he replies thirty million. Monica states she could've made twice the amount with her list since they are unfair dealers who sell their products for a ridiculous price and avoid their taxes. She reminds him of their deal that Tasha will get rid of the witch if she helps him make money and since he has her aid, they're going to suck the rich people dry. After his swindling is done he asks Monica to lead him to the witch by using the strings she could see. After leading him to a house Tasha tells Monica to back off while adding that only he and Halloween would be enough. When the two state their doubts on Halloween's power, Halloween get's upset but blocks a surprise attack heading for Tasha from Tarras. It is then revealed that Xing and Tarras threads turned red meaning they were controlled by Vanir. Monica is left behind while Tasha tells her to get out of there as the A-Class WHs and Halloween charge at each other. Through the attack, one of Halloween's Yin and Yang Swords gets blown away towards Monica. When Tasha notes that Vanir is at her limit since she hasn't used any of Xing or Tarras' strongest moves or attempted to control Tasha himself, Vanir agrees but states that controlling an ordinary human, Monica, uses no effort at all. Using Monica she forces her to stab Tasha from behind using Halloween's blade. Characters in Order of Appearance Fights *Tarras and Xing vs Vanir and Villagers *Tasha and Halloween vs Tarras, Xing and Vanir Magic, Abilities, Skills Magic used *Thread Manipulation Abilities *Perception Skills used *Shinsok (신속 Sinsog; Swift) *Earth Cannon (대지의 대포 Daejiui Daepo) **Rain of Earth (대지의 비 Daejiui Bi) *Earth Spear (대지의 창 Daejiui Chang) *Earth Shield (대지의 방패 Daejiui Bangpae) Weapons used *Mana Gun Colt Custom (마탄총 콜트 커스텀 Matanchong Kolteu Keoseuteom) *Yin and Yang Swords (음양 Eum-yang) Category:Chapters